


Reconsidering Yesterday

by CaptiveInMyKiss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveInMyKiss/pseuds/CaptiveInMyKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first few weeks of high school, everything was, essentially perfect. They group of loving friends expanded their group to a few others, explored life outside of the boundaries of just Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Isadora. </p><p>They were having a blast—until. Soon after that, the events that were to come couldn’t be stopped. </p><p>The group fell apart right before their eyes and no one tried to stop it. They wanted it to, it was weight lifted off their shoulders. They were happy, like that. Or at least pretended to be. </p><p>The ruins of what they used to be could be found in eyes of Farkle Minkus and the soul of Maya Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsidering Yesterday

I just thought of this on a whim. It’s likely to be updated within two months regarding wether I’m choosing to pursue or to scrap this work. 


End file.
